Tapedeck Destroyer
|placebirth= Clave Rock |datebirth=26 February, 1984 |religion=Atheist |language=English |parents=Thomas Brooking Abbey Brooking-Carlson |home= Little Frisco, Noble City |function=Musician Producer }} Tapedeck Destroyer '''(real name '''Emily Brooking) is a Lovian female DJ and producer active in the club circuit. She also releases music at Warped Records, and has done radio presenting work. Brooking has released a couple of full-length albums, a rarity in the techno circuit. She is less known than other techno producers like Infant and Teknik Bass, but she has had her own claim to fame with the massive Lovian chart hit True Love. Tapedeck Destroyer is one of the resident DJs at the Noble City Rock Festival. She makes an appearance at every edition, usually together with other Warped Records DJs and producers such as Infant, Shlomo, Noisewave and Teknik Bass. She is moderately proficient in a variety of instruments, such as keyboard, guitar and drums, and puts these skills to use when producing. Her ability to play live music has led her to approach producing electronic dance music in a more intuitive, jam-like way. She has worked together with Teknik Bass on a very melodic, almost symphonic track of over an hour long, called Giants. This dance floor monster has achieved a cult status in the club circuit. She has also released Tapedeck Jamming, a 20 minute song and sample collection in one, which can be used to create new songs. Techno/house producer Justin Dix used this sample collection to create a mixtape of remixes of Tapedeck Jamming, self-released by Tapedeck Destroyer. Other offbeat projects include releasing a split 12" together with Five Lonely Parrots, containing a couple of funk/dancehall oriented tracks. She is currently working on an art project called "The Periodic Table" together with artist and politician Ferenc Szóhad. Brooking has no intentions to release this project on physical media. She stated that the music made during The Periodic Table project probably has little commercial value. The project will focus on exploring the boundaries of electronic music, making it not commercially viable. A preview track was released in June 2013 called Iridium, a direct reference to the element of the same name. Tone Factory speculated that The Periodic Table will feature tracks about a selection of chemical elements. Personal life Emily Brooking lives in Little Frisco, Noble City, with a cat and two dogs. She enjoys long walks, buying records, visiting museums and going to concerts. Collaborations (left) and Dagger (right) from Die Glasen Tooren together with Tapedeck Destroyer (middle).]] Tapedeck Destroyer has worked together with Beautiful Burnout, Die Glasen Tooren and Hyperkids Melody. Discography Studio albums *''Turning Violent'' (1999) *''The Second Year of Marriage'' (2000) *''Bodies'' (2001) *''Goodbye 20th Century'' (2004) *''Life Detector'' (2006) *''No Control'' (2008) *''Violent Dreams'' (2010) *''The Illusion of Knowledge'' (2011) *''Monitors'' (2012) *''Cassette Tapes'' (2013) Other projects *''Tapedeck Destroyer/Five Lonely Parrots Split 12"'' (split 12" with Five Lonely Parrots, 2010) *''Giants + Morning Sun'' (double single, 2011) *''Tapedeck Jamming'' (art project, 2011) *''The Periodic Table'' (tbr in 2014, track "Iridium" released in 2013) Category:Producer Category:DJ Category:Radio host Category:Warped Records Category:Tapedeck Destroyer